Insanity
by TheOriginalLemonPie
Summary: When Yuna is a spaz and Rikku gets annoyed and the others only try to make it all worse what do you get... you get Insanity! will update soon may have numorus chapters REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS review if you dont like it or if you do or if you want
1. Chapter 1:Yunas Nag

Insanity!

Written By, Namine

Rikku looks at Lulu and Wakka kissing and makes an odd facial expression at them "can you two please get a room this is exactly how you two started out before Vadina was made and I do not want to see you two doing something that vial my innocent eyes can't take that kind of punishment" Rikku screams at them. Yuna laughs at Rikku and puts her hand over Rikku's mouth " Rikku they wouldn't do something like that out in the open dork and besides they are married they are aloud to do that kind of junk but why they would want another child ill never know Vadina is enough of a handful I know I have watched her before" Yuna thinks back to the day when she watched Vadina and how Vadina ended up almost drowning Yuna in the banana baby food that she would "accidentally " spit up on her every other bite. Paine walks over to the two lovers and smacks them over the head "that's enough you two your making me sick" Paine smirks as she watches them rub their head cause of the hard smack placed upon their head. Rikku bites Yuna's hand and Yuna Shrieks in horror "AHHHHH" she exclaims "Now I'm gonna get Rabies" she yells "I'm gonna die " she cries out she starts to back away from Rikku when she trips over a log and off the cliff she went. Yuna falls head first into the water and yells to them "get me out of here why do they have a cliff so close to the temple anyway that is dangerous as you can see" Yuna swims to the beach which is down away and all of them except Lulu and Wakka (a/d who knows what kind of stuff they went to do while Lulus parents were watching Vadina) runs down there. Kimahri looks at Yuna lying in the sand and picks her up by that stupid braid on the back of her head. "Kimahri you retard you don't pull a girl hair now all my hair will fall out and it will be your entire fault" Yuna glares at him. Rikku slaps Yuna across the face and smiles at the fact that she had done so "stop being a snob Yuna" she yells at Yuna. Rikku got the sudden urge to be hyper so she started to run around in circles and swim around and do many weird tricks while Paine, Yuna, and Kimahri watches her and talks about how mad she is.


	2. Chapter 2:Rikku's Fault

Insanity: Rikku's fault

Written by, Namine

Kimahri decides he wants to go home so Rikku calls the air ship and they all board it. "I get the leather chair." Rikku yells. She runs to the chair and jumps onto the seat. Yuna stomps over to the chair and glares at Rikku "you know that is my seat" Yuna kicks Rikku off the chair and Rikku runs up to the top level and starts being hyper again. Paine walks up to grab Rikku when she slips on a banana and falls unconscious. Rikku takes advantage of this and starts to put Paine's hair in tiny braids laughing the whole time. Yuna comes up and looks at Rikku playing with Paine's hair and gets mad. "Rikku you little brat how could you defile my precious Paine that way I will get you for this my dear." Yuna yells in rage as she punches Rikku. Rikku's eyes burn with passion as she kicks Yuna's face in. Yuna sighs and looks at Rikku "Rikku I'm sorry I just have a burning love for Paine and I know it would hurt her to wake up and look like you" Yuna says passionately. Yuna swings a blow into Rikku's gut and Rikku kicks Yuna so hard that she falls off the airship. Kimahri hears the commotion and runs out there and sees Yuna holding onto the flag on the side of the ship. Kimahri looks angrily at Rikku and pushes her to the side. He walks over to the side and yet again grabs Yuna by the stupid braid on the back of her head. As he is pulling her up the braid breaks off (considering it is a extension) and Yuna goes falling into the mountains Kimahri lives in. They stop down there (since Kimahri needed to go home anyway) and started down the path that is started with a huge arch. Rikku and Paine skip on the path looking for Yuna. They find her unconscious and decide to paint her face blue and dye her hair green. They then finish and Yuna wakes up and smiles. "Wow what happened" Rikku laughs and says "nothing lets go to Kilika." They board the ship. Yuna goes to the restroom and sees her face and tries to wash it off she looks closer at the ink and notices that it is a special Albhed ink and she yells "Rikku" at the top of her lungs.


End file.
